


Prompt fics

by pinkhairedharry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, random prompt generators are fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedharry/pseuds/pinkhairedharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random prompt generators are pretty damn fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

Shared History: Bruce Banner - Tony Stark

Bruce would never bring it up but moving into the Tower after the Chitauri invasion wasn’t actually the first time he’d lived with Tony Stark. He’d spent an entire summer sleeping on Tony’s couch when they were both teenagers. Tony had been spectacularly drunk the entire time but that hadn’t diminished his sheer brilliance. Tony didn’t seem to remember and Bruce wasn’t going to remind him but he was enjoying it even more the second time around.

 

Filthy Lies: Natasha Romanoff - Clint Barton

For the entirety of the first year Clint and Natasha were partnered everything they spoke about other than mission details were utterly filthy lies that featured quite predominately in the majority of other agents’ fantasies. The second year was filled with half-truths, smirks and outrageous lies meant to freak out the junior agents. The third year was all innuendo all the time even on one memorable occasion as they bled-out in the middle of a corpse filled warehouse. During their fourth and fifth years as partners speaking in nothing but filthy lies made a comeback in multiple languages. By the sixth year everyone at Shield had given up on getting the actual truth out either of them (Phil knew but enjoyed listening to the rumors too much to set the record straight). Clint and Natasha were perfectly content with the situation. 

 

Look Away: Steve Rogers - Clint Barton

Steve had been watching Clint fall apart for the past two months. Agent Barton was cleared for action, had no issues with handling Avenger related missions. Clint on the other hand had all but moved into the air vents. Steve knew he made daily forays into the kitchen even if Jarvis was the only witness. Clint hadn’t been seen by anyone outside of the gym and missions. It was like watching a train wreck, horrifying but captivating at the same time. You know you should look away but you can help watching.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more prompts

Sick Of Insincerity: Tony Stark - Natasha Romanoff

Natasha kind of adored Tony but she would kill him before admitting it. Her life as a spy/assassin meant she spent a lot of time with the worst humanity had to offer and honesty was rarer than a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. Insincerity, lies, deceit, murder, mayhem, cruelness and stupidity were part and parcel of life for her. Tony was honest to a fault with a heart of gold under the reactor. He tried to do better. He also understood the game as he’d been playing it his whole life just as she had. She doesn’t lie to him just as he doesn’t lie to her. 

 

We Are Attractive People: Clint Barton - Steve Rogers

When Steve had stumbled onto Avengers fanfiction he’d been uncomfortable. Tony had been positively gleefully, Thor had been totally amused and addicted after an explanation/tutorial, Bruce had been just as uncomfortable as Steve, Natasha had rolled her eyes and ignored it but Clint had taken the time to find examples of the most heartwarming as well as heartbreaking fics out there and made Steve read them. Afterwards he told Steve we’re attractive people get over it. Oddly enough he did.

 

Keeping A List Of Every Potential Weapon In Every Room Of The House: Steve Rogers - Clint Barton

Steve liked to think he was a pretty observant guy with an eye for details but Clint noticed everything, from the new rug on the floor of the entertainment room to the custom made eating utensils Tony created after Thor snapped his fourth fork in half on accident. Sometimes Clint would compliment Pepper on a new piece of decor other times he thanked/cursed Tony for a new gadget/appliance but he always noticed. It took Steve a while to really notice that for as relaxed and snarky Clint seemed he really wasn’t. It was the debriefing after a surprise attack on the tower by Hydra goons to realize that Clint kept a list of every potential weapon in every room of the tower in his head. Thor had called his Hammer to him but everyone else had been mostly unarmed. Clint had just used everything around him as a weapon. 

 

Waking Up With His Name Tattooed On Your Ass: Tony - Thor

Tony was never drinking Asgardian Mead with Thor again.


End file.
